


Sunny Side Up

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Just a thembo exo and a small chunky human in love, Love Confessions, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Other, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Honey knows Apollo, she’s so sure of it. She knows that voice, she knows their eyes, she knows their warmth. Yet Apollo strains away, seeming to toy with her it feels like- a possible misunderstanding that can be solved with a bit of sunshine and conversation.
Relationships: Apollo (Destiny)/Honey (Destiny), Original Exo Character(s) (Destiny)/Original Human Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Sunny Side Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for my partner for his and my ocs and a branch off of their canon story!
> 
> If you'd like to support me, request junk from me, or if you make art from any of my fics you can find me on my social medias! (Must be 18+ to interact.)
> 
> Tumblr (Most active): UnholyPlumpPrincess
> 
> Twitter: PlumpPeachyGirl

Apollo was damaged.

That much Honey understood. She’d worked with  Exos near all her life, working alongside Banshee in her own shop- she knew the first signs of memory loss and corrupted internal workings. Of course,  Exos were just as alive as she was, just as alive as an Awoken, just as alive and breathing as anyone else. Honey had taken to putting sticky notes up for Banshee to ensure he remembered things, jotting notes down and helpfully reminding him whenever she’d pass by.

Apollo? Apollo had been different than just reminding them of things. They seemed attached at the hip to Honey, not that she really minded, company was fine in her book. And having someone so chatty to fill the quiet air while she worked on her mods was rather nice. Especially looking over and seeing them sat up on one of the counters, swinging their legs in their expensive outfits and happily chatting of a story she’d already heard once or twice.

They were flirty, that wasn’t missed by Honey. How their hands would slide into Honey’s curly hair to absentmindedly push it behind her pierced ears, or they’d take her hands and bounce up and down in excitement about buying her new things. Or how sometimes they’d stand a bit too close, not quite looming despite their tall height, but being close enough it made Honey’s cheeks flush beneath the dark grease when she was working.

But. Honey was no fool.

Apollo flirted quite openly with anyone they found attractive. Hook ups that Honey got to hear of as they happily chatted and swung their legs and Honey could feel the ugly sharp fangs of jealousy enclose around her heart. “That’s nice, sugar.” She’d say while torching a piece of metal and thanking that her blast shield was down to hide her furrowed brows.

Love was...absent from Honey’s life. Getting her heart broken wasn’t on her To Do list. Oswald, her beloved ghost- may the light bless him always- was her companion. When she’d go to sleep, Oswald was right next to her on her nightstand on his own specially made pillow. Often times she’d fall asleep with her hand curled around him lightly, as if afraid he would ever leave her in the night.

Honey didn’t quite tend to take the hints from people if they did like her, and when she did, when she finally gave it a shot, there was always complaints. She worked too much, she didn’t spend enough time with them, she was out on missions, how come she always followed Cayde’s orders to a T? And then the worst was when he...when he passed. A person she’d been seeing at the time had brought up how she had no right to be grieving that long.

So now. Love was absent from Honey’s life. No one ever fit, no one clicked quite that well with her, and she started to believe that her need to work hard would always get in the way of any sort of relationship. So, she didn’t. Happy to just be with Oswald and surrounded by her plants and get up and go be a Guardian where she was needed to lead.

And yet. Apollo was always there. Even if Honey said she was busy, they’d happily twirl in their cute new expensive cloak, “Don’t be silly!!!! I’ll come sit with you- I HAVE to show you all my new cute outfits! Look at this one already!” And they’d follow her, working with her schedule just to spend time with her.

Boreas, Apollo’s ghost and glorified babysitter- according to him- took quite nicely to Oswald in turn. Allowing them both to mingle off to the side. Although Honey is pretty sure Oswald has a crush on the poor ghost, often times hearing the quick shushing of Boreas and Oswald’s soft, whispery laugh.

Honey had awoken in this life with a mission in her heart she never understood. This frantic feeling and whispering in her body of ‘Where are they?!’. All her life she thought this was her need to keep Oswald beside her. And now when she looked at Apollo, she wasn’t...so sure.

They shouldn’t have crossed her mind as a potential romantic partner. They were everything she was not. Loud, excitable, always wanting to shop and never having to work. Able to flirt and go out. But ever since she’d found them with Calus, it’s like she knew them. Anytime they said her name, it was like her first time hearing it be said. When they chirped their various pet names for her like calling her a flower, how if anyone else were to say those things to Honey, she’d brush them off.

And then just last week, what was putting Honey through all this turmoil, was Apollo showing her a symbol they drew. Explaining fondly that they’d always dreamt of this symbol and that they thought it was pretty. Going so far as to pull their choker from Calus aside to reveal the symbol of a sun on their upper chest.

The exact. Same. Symbol. That Honey had woken up tattooed with on her upper spine.

The same sun. The same pattern. The same one that Honey saw whenever she’d try to dig up research on her old life, assuming it had just been associated with her tattoo. And then she was looking at the exact same shape on Apollo’s chest.

It could have been coincidence, Honey tried to tell herself that day, only offering a few words. It could have been coincidence; She tries to tell herself as she desperately searched through her numerous journals that night of what she’d written down of her findings. Staring at her underlined notes with question marks when she’d found words hinting that she was married to someone in her old life. All the curious articles implying she’d been married to someone just like Apollo.

Apollo liked her, that much Honey understood. Apollo flirted with her just as much as anyone else, but then would go in seek of someone else to have a fling with. Something that always hurt  Honey quietly.

And they couldn’t have known- could they? What if Honey was just hopeful? What if her findings weren’t entirely accurate? But a remark from Oswald confirms that she had always triple checked her findings. But if- if Apollo WAS that person she’d been married to- that was the past. That was the past, she’s sure tons of other people walking around had been married in the past and just didn’t know.

Night after night of trying to explain these thoughts to herself, tearing herself apart over it and Oswald pressing his shell to her cheek fondly as she’d let tears spill down her face. Soulmates were just a concept; They were Guardians for  goodness sake! She just wanted to know her past for herself. And yet...

Now she’s looking at Apollo twirling their long cloak in their fingers and leaning on a wall as they giggle at some cute titan. Honey has seen this song and dance before, where Apollo bats their pretty eyes and talks someone into something. She’s seen it after they’d tried it on her, where it made her feel like she was just going to be another fling, another story in their book.

It hurt.

It hurt for Apollo to flirt with her, to convince her to go out with them for a few hours of relaxation from work. It hurt for Apollo to flirt, to make her chest flutter, only for them to turn back around and act like it never happened. It  _ hurt _ , it  **_ hurt  _ ** to be so confused of her own emotions and to have them play with her like that.

They didn’t mean to, that much Honey is sure of. They were forgetful and clearly trying to hide from something in their own mind. They maybe were using handsome and pretty Guardians around to leave those feelings behind. But were they honest with Honey? Was she something they considered special like they said, or was she just someone they wanted to fuck?

Honey doesn’t realize she’d been staring until Apollo’s violet gaze turns to her and she sees them light right up, watching as they totally ignore the titan who was clearly into them as Apollo comes skipping towards her. “There you are, fire flower!!! I’ve been looking  **_ everywhere _ ** for you! What were you  doin ’ in your room for so long, huh? You have  _ guests  _ over?”

It’s spoken with a smile, but even Honey can see the way Apollo asks that question. It’s insinuating something, something that makes Honey glance back over to that titan Apollo just abandoned just to wrap their arms around her arm and speak so excitedly. How Apollo would leave anyone just to come chat with Honey, to wrap around her and gleefully talk about their day.

Were they lonely just like her? Did they feel the same but instead of hiding, they sought company of others out? Was...Was Honey just hopeful?

“We need to talk.” Comes spilling from Honey’s lips in a breath before she can even ponder her worries any longer. Almost regretting it the second it passes her lips and Apollo seems to pause. They normally don’t pick up on serious hints, but maybe those words strike something in them, feeling the familiar fidgeting on her arm.

But before Honey can swallow down her pride and retract on her statement, Apollo oh so cheerily agrees and starts walking with her towards her workshop. Once inside, it’s quiet for once as Apollo releases her to stand closeby, fidgeting with their cloak and a tic forcing them to do a quick jerk of their head in a little shake before they pipe up. “Have I done something wrong?”

“No,” Honey answers quickly, a heavy sigh falling from her lips as she takes a few steps back to rest her lower back on one of her countertops. A hand runs through her curly white bangs, her fingers brushing her bandana tied around her head to hold her puff in place. Her honey golden gaze lifts to look at Apollo staring intently at her, and she feels her heart twist at their soft expression. “No, sugar,  ya ’ haven’t done a thing wrong.”

Honey must look distressed, her eyebrows knitting and her hand resting on her forehead as her eyes close and she tries to focus on all this information she’s learned. How her feelings for Apollo weren’t just looking at them and thinking they were pretty, but the high sense of longing. That high sense of ‘I found you’ finally coursing through her veins. Did they feel the same? Was she just another thing to flirt with?

Hands rest gingerly on her waist and make Honey hum soft in her throat in a way that makes her throat feel heavy when she swallows. Apollo was rather physical, always touching, and now it hurt even worse to feel them trying to comfort her without invading her space too much. “Honey...?”

The way they murmur her name, their voice box wavering in a way she’d never heard. They were always so cheery, to hear them sound like that just because of her-

A tightening of her already closed eyes forces the tears to spill down her round cheeks. Her throat is tight as the words ache to spill out but all she can manage is her full lips parting, only for them to quiver as she shuts them again. When was the last time she had cried? She couldn’t remember- Oswald always insisted it would make her feel better. One too many times of going ‘I’m fine’ and sucking it up.

“I can’t do this, Apollo,” She finally breathes out, her hand falling from her forehead to wipe at her tears before her eyes open to look up at them. Their violet optics make her heart pound with how gently they look at her, confusion on their features as her fingers wrap lightly around their wrists where they hold her waist. “I can’t take not  knowin ’ if you’re  playin ’ with me. If  ya think I’m just some fun toy o-or-”

Honey’s voice quivers when their eyes meet, swallowing harshly as she tries to figure out her words correctly. Emotions always got the better of people, no longer allowing rational thought. She was no stranger to natural human emotion. “What is it  ya want? Ya have  everythin ’  ya could ever desire,  ya have playmates for days,  ya have  **_ Calus  _ ** under  ya **_ thumb _ ** .”

Apollo’s head tilts in that cute little way they always do, furthering Honey’s distraught emotions. They look so confused looking over her face, their hands lightly squeezing her waist and one coming up to brush the new tears from her cheeks. “I want  _ you _ , silly! Why are you crying? Are you hurt?” They just sound so honest, only furthering Honey’s frustration.

“Ya say that an’ then go off an’ come back  tellin ’ me stories of how  ya got  _ friendly  _ with someone else. I  _ like  _ you, Apollo, but I’m not some one-night stand o-or toy, I  ain’t gonna be someone you just  **_ toss aside _ ** -” Fresh tears spill down Honey’s cheeks without her wanting them there, feeling ridiculous for crying about a person of all things. But all the information she found out- her feelings, that feeling of ‘ **_ I found you _ ** ’, even now coursing through her in hot waves when they touch her.

Apollo is quiet as their hand cups Honey’s cheek, stroking their thumb across it to wipe her tears, and Honey is helpless but to lean into their grasp. Her own hands shake as they hold weakly to their wrists, unsure whether to push them away or draw them closer as she gathers her breath and her thoughts.

“I messed  up didn’t I?” Comes so softly from Apollo that it seizes Honey’s heart. She goes to say something, to calm them, to ensure they don’t fall into another episode, but Apollo continues with something that makes Honey’s eyes shoot open and up to look at them. “I thought you knew.”

“Knew...what?”

“That you’re mine, silly,” Apollo says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world. They cock their head again, a twitch in their shoulder when Honey looks at them with what must be a surprised look. “Uhm- I think like. We are- or, were, together at some point? I mean, I don’t think, I know, but I thought you felt the same and I thought you were trying to take it slow-”

“What did you just say?” Honey breathes out, cutting them off as her eyes flicker back and forth between theirs, reaching up to cup their cheeks almost frantically as Apollo’s eyes light up in surprise.

“You were taking it slow?”

“No- no, no, we were together at some point- what do you mean by that?”

“Oh! When I first saw you when we were with Daddy! I knew who you were! I don’t remember things very good,” They pause there to kind of giggle, as if their own memory troubles could be funny to themself. “But I remember you! Or, well, another version of you! I thought you just wanted to take it slow, but I  kinda still wanted to,  ya know, have sex!  So I didn’t  wanna pressure you and tada here we are!”

Just like that, they’re back to chipper, only to pause again when they see Honey’s look on her face as if recognition crosses her features. Apollo seems to pout, not having the mouth to do so, but they still try. “Oh, boo! Did I make you upset again?”

Honey chokes out a laugh through her tears, dropping her hands to their shoulder to press her forehead against their chest with this loud feeling of relief coursing through her. And confusion- recognition? Oh, she couldn’t understand her own emotions. ‘ **_ I found you _ ** ’ rings in her head again, surrounded by glowing hot light in the form of a celestial outline of a sun. Her sun- 

_ Their  _ sun.

It’s like their light twirled together in a stream of intricate ribbons that drew them back to each other. And it all makes sense now- the news articles she had seen and read. She’d been married in her old life, to someone she only saw clippings off. Someone who was dressed in the most beautiful of outfits, intricate rings along their nose connecting to their ear, beautiful gauzy hoods, beautiful saris. The face always blurred out or almost burned out.

Honey doesn’t realize she’s crying until Apollo’s arms finally slip around her waist to hug her tight. Something Honey did when Apollo became overwhelmed and incoherent. So many questions ring in her mind, but all leading back to the curiosity Apollo mentioned.

They wanted intimacy with other people because she wanted to go slow- they wanted physical touch, that much Honey understood with how touchy they were. They were never good at wording things quite right, so even Honey understood they didn’t mean they were upset she wasn’t ‘putting out’ so to speak. They just wanted to be physical. Honey couldn’t help but feel the same way.

When the hug is parted and things have settled down, Honey offers for them to sit down and talk about where they want to go from here. They both agree for a relationship, Apollo about near bouncing out of their seat until Honey sets her hand gently on theirs to soothe them. Honey gently mentions that she doesn’t mind Apollo seeing other people, but maybe when she’s a bit more comfortable with them so they can talk more about terms.

It’s the first time Apollo is allowed to stay the night. With the sun carving on their upper chest fitting perfectly against Honey’s upper back sun tattoo when they press together with Honey wrapped in their arms.  Finally able to get her first wink of restful sleep.

Honey was just as damaged as Apollo was.

But, together?

They could become whole.


End file.
